Long Way to Go
by Vampirebabydoll
Summary: Bella is being abused at home. She meets Edward and her world starts to change. She has to overcome her family issues and he has to control his temper around her. WARNING: Abuse is described along with other things...read if you want. MA only.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that this story has violence and it is described. If you do not enjoy reading stories like that do not read this story. **

**for those of you who are going to read...hi all! I hope you all like it and will review and give me feedback cause if you read my other stories you know this is a reach for me. chapter one is so short you all will be done before you start but the chapters will get longer. promise. okay here it goes. **

_Chapter one: The beginning. _

_Bella: 8 years old._

I'm a very bad girl. I never can do anything right. Daddy always tells me I need to learn to be a good girl. I was bad and evil. I hurt my mommy when I was a baby and she died. Daddy misses her deeply. I get punished when I am a bad girl. Daddy will lock me in my room without food or he will spank me.

Once I broke a picture of mommy when I was cleaning the house. Daddy hit me so hard he left a mark. He never did that before. He said he was so sorry and he would never do it again. He hugged me and kissed me and was so sorry. I forgave him because I love my daddy. It was my fault anyway.

I tried not to be bad but I was a bad girl all the time. Daddy said I looked like mommy and that made him mad. He didn't like when I started to look like her. He yelled at me more often then. I wore baggy clothing and I didn't have friends because daddy told me that if I ever told anyone about how daddy gets mad I would have to go live on the streets.

I knew he loved me deep down so I just turned my head every time he hurt me. I deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**here we go. I finally got chapter 2 up. remember this story depicts abuse so if you don't like reading that, do not read this story. **

**enjoy everyone.**

_Chapter two: Bella seventeen years old. _

Today is my half birthday. I only have a year left and I can leave. I have grown over the years to be a very good girl. Charlie, my father, finds things I do wrong still and punishes me.

He locks me in the closet without food for hours, once an entire day. He doesn't hit me but he verbally abuses me every chance he gets.

I learned over the years that I don't deserve this but I still have moments of doubt sometimes when he is telling me all the horrible things I have done in my life. I am bad. A horrible girl but I understand that I should be safe at home, that he shouldn't hurt me.

Charlie became a police officer five years ago when the small dinner he ran shut down after the owner died. Now Charlie hid behind his badge. Everyone at the station loves him and in town too. No one would believe me if I told anyone. So I just decided that I would wait till I was eighteen. Then I would leave.

Once I told a family friend when I was thirteen that Charlie was abusing me. Mr. Black said it wasn't possible that Charlie would do this. He didn't believe me. He said I had a wild imagination and I shouldn't talk like that since all I have left is my father. Mr. Black let me get hurt more over the years and I knew after Charlie became police and befriended everyone, no one would care if I was abused.

"Christ Isabella" Charlie hissed as he stubbed his toe on the table. I looked up at him and quickly put my head down as he advanced on me.

"I'm sorry" I choked before his hand came and grabbed my hair, yanking it hard. I winced and let a tiny sob out. I was still in my chair this time so it wasn't as hard as he usually pulls me around.

"You are worthless. You don't deserve to be alive. You are a horrible little girl. You killed your mother" he choked out the last part as always and pushed me back into my chair roughly. I doubled over and fell off my chair. My head hit the floor and I cried.

Charlie smiled wickedly and left after he threw his napkin on me.

The next morning I looked over my injuries. I had a bruise on my ribs from when I fell but there was no mark on my face. Charlie was good about that. I was never harmed anywhere that could be seen.

I dressed in my dark purple long sleeve and jeans. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail.

I put on mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed my book bag and light purple sweater. I made it downstairs as Charlie was leaving.

He looked at me and glared.

"You look like a whore" he said and left the house.

I felt like shit when he said things like that. I stood and watched him leave. He smiled and waved at Mrs. Henderson and her two small boys across the street. He got in his cruiser and left.

Why was he so nice to everyone else but not me.

I sighed and made my way out of the house and started my walk to school. It wasn't far; about a quarter mile. Everyone else in senior year has cars and the underclassmen get rides. I am the only one in school that walks still.

I made it to school as the first bell rang. I was always just on time. My teachers never minded because I had excellent grades. I had to. Charlie wanted me to be a straight A student and when I didn't get an A I was punished. I made sure I was the top of my class.

"Hey, can I sit here?" A boy I have seen in the halls in passing says as the new class starts. The new quarter started and I decided to take Auto Shop class just for fun. An easy class. I want to roll my eyes, easy yeah right.

I nod at the boy and pull my books from his spot. He sat down and smiled.

He had soft looking full bronze hair. His eyes were deep green. He had perfect white skin pulled over his angular face. He had on blue jeans and a gray long sleeve. He looked…beautiful.

My skin heated and I blushed. I looked down and tried to not think about the boy sitting next to me.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I don't think we have had a class together yet" he smiled that white gleaming smile at me. It was slightly crocked but it suited him.

I looked up and smiled too. It was hard not to smiled.

"I'm Bella Swan."

He smiled and looked back over his shoulder. "I think you're the only girl in this class." He said. "I guess I'm lucky I get to sit next to you" he smiled

I blushed. The class started and we couldn't talk anymore. I didn't understand why he was talking to me. I thought it was weird that he took interest in me. He was gorgeous and I was…me. I was bad and ugly and a whore.

I sat in silence until class was over and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three: _

In class Edward and I talked all the time. He liked talking to me apparently. I liked talking to him too. We would joke around and play games on our downtime.

I was infatuated with him. I dreamed about him all the time. I thought about him as my happy place when Charlie was mad. I hated Charlie so much. I was a bad girl but Edward made me think I was normal. That I could have a chance at a normal life.

We had so much in common even though we were worlds apart.

Edward loved music like I did. We could talk about music every class, all class long. He has been to some concerts and he told me all about them. I have never been to a concert…shocker. That is what happens when you have a parent that hates you.

We both loved English literature. I read to escape from Charlie. I told him my favorites and he told me his.

We both wanted to leave Forks after high school. He had the normal dream of kids in high school to leave and branch out. I wanted to escape the torcher of my father.

"Hey Bella" Edward said in his beautiful voice when I came in the classroom.

I smiled and sat down next to him. We started playing tic-tac-toe and discussing basketball. As a kid I played with Jacob Black. I got really good. Charlie scolded me when I hurt Jacob once when I checked him. I wasn't allowed to play anymore after that. I watched games at night when Charlie would fall asleep.

"How can you think Kobe is finished?"

"He's old"

"He's still good. He went to the Olympics!"

"Whatever"

He smiled at me. His crooked grin melted me. My heart quickened and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright you slackers I have an announcement" the teacher said.

We all looked over, halting our conversations. The older man sat at his desk balding with white hair along the sides of his head. He wore huge glasses like he was stuck in the seventies that were yellowish in color. He was plump and always wore a button down and dark pants.

"You all need to rebuild a car by the end of this semester. You will have a partner. It's fifty percent of your grade so choose wisely. You have the rest of class to discuss this and you can pick up the paperwork for this after class." He placed a pile of papers on his desk.

Edward and I simultaneously looked at each other. He smiled brightly.

"Partner?" he said and my stomach jumped. I want to be partners with him. It would mean a lot time with him.

"Like I would work with anyone else" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Great want to come over tomorrow to my house to start the project?"

I looked at him and blinked. I don't know if I can. Charlie is strict. I don't want to get in trouble for asking him. I haven't been punished in a long time. The last time was when I forgot to clean the bathroom last week. I had to sit in the dark small closet for two hours.

I wanted to go and eventually I would have to so we could work on the project so why not ask him.

"Okay, I'll ask my dad if Friday is okay with him"

Edward's green eyes danced with joy.

"Okay tell me tomorrow." He said as we walked out of class with our papers for the project. We walked out the building and he went to his car and I walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four:_

I was waiting for Charlie to come home. I had dinner ready. It was his favorite. Roasted chicken and baked potatoes. I thought this would make him more agreeable.

I had to tell him I would not be home on Friday night because I had to work on a Shop project with Edward.

Charlie came in the house and hung his belt immediately. This was his routine. He never used his police equipment on me. I was thankful for that.

He walked into the dining room and sat down with a small nod. He must be in a good mood. This was good.

"How are your classes? All A's?" he asked serving himself.

"Yes sir" I said not looking at him. He detested when I looked at him. I had my mother's eyes and that upset him to look into them.

He took a bite and I greatfully served myself. That was a rule. If he did not like the food I cook I was not allowed to eat so I always had to wait for him to try the food first.

"I have a project I have to work on with a partner" I said after he put a fork full of chicken in his mouth. "It is fifty percent of my grade."

He looked frozen then he swallowed. "Who is your partner?"

"Edward Cullen" I said and held back my smile at his name.

Every time I thought about him I smiled. He made me happy by just being him. He was sweet and funny. He was intelligent and kind. He always wanted to help me in class.

"Cullen, oh yeah the doctors kid." Charlie seemed to be thinking. "When?"

"Friday" I whisper

He sat in his chair for some time thinking. He chewed the food in his mouth for some time before he swallowed and answered.

"Fine, be home by eleven or you will have to sleep outside because I will chain lock the door at eleven."

"Yes sir, thank you" I say and all conversation ends. I got through the night without being threatened or belittled by Charlie. I was pleased.

I told Edward when I got in class that I could go on Friday. He offered to take me to his house since we spoke about the fact that I didn't have a car.

Edward was very proud of his car. He saved up from the time he was a ten years old cutting grass in his community. He saved up enough for half the car payment. His parents helped pay the rest and he had a brand new car. It was a silver Volvo. He loved it. He talked about it like it was a child.

We made plans to work on the paper first so we would get the boring part out of the way.

"Want a ride home Bella?" he asked walking me out of class. The halls filled with loud chattering kids. We pressed together closer and his body was so warm. My heart picked up as he slipped an arm around me so we could continue walking. His eyes were liquid pools of green.

"I don't want to burden you. I like walking" I said and gave him a smile. Complete lie. I hate walking. His eyes were burning at me. His green eyes were imploring me to just give in.

"Bella, please. I would feel awful having you walk. It looks like it's going to rain" he placed his hand on my shoulder and led me to his car. "Please"

"Okay" I smiled "Thank you" I was happy in his company. I felt safe for the first time in a long time.

Edward drove me home. He parked outside my house and turned to me.

"Bella, on Saturday there is this party. I was wondering if you wanted to go?" he was nervous. It was cute. I smiled and my heart was jumping. Why was this incredible boy so interested in me? I was bad, I was not worthy of real love.

I frowned. Charlie would never allow it. He barely let me go tomorrow for schoolwork. A party was out of the question.

"I can't. My dad would never allow it.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow" he said dejected. I felt horrible. I really wanted to go. I liked Edward and he asked me to go.

"I'll try to convince him" I said and got out of the car fast.

'Bye Bella, I'll pick you up tomorrow" Edward said with a grin on his face.

I turned to see him smiling and pulling away.

He was going to kill me one day. He was just too good looking.


End file.
